Kindness,Love and Sincerity
by Reese
Summary: Hahahaha!!! I Live!!! But my computer does not. So I will be unable to continue with my story for the moment. I might be able to send the next chapters for those interested enough (and patient enough) through my e-mail. Look on my bio to find out my adres
1. Soccer with a side of romance

Leafmon watched as his partner watched the violet haired girl when she wasn't looking. * Why doesn't he just tell her that he likes her? They're meant for each other. It's just so perfect. Kindness, Love, and Sincerity need each other to exist. * "Ken why do you try to hid your feelings Yolei." he asked and watched as Ken began to blush. 

"What feelings Leafmon? I like her as a friend." Ken said in a whisper. "Why do you have to bring that up right in front of her?" "She's not where she can hear us." "Well, I don't want to talk about it now, okay?" Davis looked behind him to see Ken, who happened to be blushing furiously, having an argument with Leafmon. "Ken, hurry up! We're going to be late for the soccer match." he screamed as he ran to him and began pulling him towards the rest of the digidestined. "You're coming over to my house after the game, right? Yolei, Kari, and T.K, are coming over." 

****************************************************************************** 

Yolei watched Ken from the corner of her eye. * Why does he have to be so cute, no he's not cute, he's amazingly handsome. He can never like someone like me. If I looked like Mimi maybe, but not like I am now. * Yolei turned her attention to the game and watched as Davis kicked the winning goal. Ken and Yolei jumped up at the same time knocking each other back down. "Are you okay Yolei?" Ken asked as he helped her up. His skin began to feel heated just by the simple touch. * I don't like her like that. Even if I did she doesn't like me like that, not after what I did. * 

Yolei blush as he took her hand. She loved the way he made her feel just by touching her. It took her breathe way. "Come on. Let's go help Davis and the others celebrate." she said as she ran down the bleachers. Ken watched her as she ran down the steps. * She's so beautiful. * 

Will Ken and Yolei tell each other how they feel? Will I even continue this? It all depends on you, the reader. E-mail me at reese3_@excite.com and tell me what you think! 


	2. Party!!! Well sorta:)

@@@A/N@@@: I decided that I'm going to at least attempt something had for me and admit that.......................................that....................................Do I have to do this? Fine................ I ............. Don't......................... I don't................ own.................... I don't own........................... Do I really have to do this? Okay!...................... this is hard for me. I don't own digimon!!!!!!!!!! Well, on a lighter note. I will write another chapter after I get five reviews, either by e-mail (reese3_@excite.com) or the review button. I will not even start on typing the chapter before I get those reviews!!!!!! 

Davis's house 

"I'm number one! I'm number one! I'm number one! Woohoo!!!!!!!" Davis shouted pumping his scrawny arm into the air. 

"Davis please stop that. The game ended over two hours ago." Kari asked as she turned to T.K. "Where does he get all that energy from?" 

"I don't know, Kari, I just don't know." he said as he shook his head. "That's like asking how come how Tai got his hair to stay up like that permanently!" 

Kari smiled as she looked over at the boy who was so obvious about her feelings. Sometimes it got on her nerves, but it was nice to know that nothing was going to drag him away from her. *At least he isn't gay and afraid to say it like someone I know. * she thought as she looked over at T.K. She still had to figure out who it was that he liked. ****************************************************************************** "Where's the music? I thought this was supposed to be a party! The only thing going on around here is a little bit of talking!" complained Yolei as she was trying to get the radio to play. "What's wrong with a little bit of talking?" asked Ken as he came over to help her. "I think that it might give us some time to know each other better." Yolei blushed as she remembered that he didn't know everyone as well as she did. "Well, I might as well try talking since I can't get Davis's **Cheap Radio** to work!!!!!" Ken smiled as he brushed his hair out face. * I finally found something that Yolei can't fix. * 

****************************************************************************** 

Davis stopped shouting and began to think of a way to get Kari to kiss him. *She would do it if we played............. * "**Truth or Dare!!!!!!!!!**" he yelled jumping up from his seat. 


	3. Truth or Dare

@@@@@@@@@@Author's Notes@@@@@@@@ I knew that would get me some reviews!! I just didn't except it that fast. Well I'm good to my word and here's the next chapter! Oh, before I start here's the hard part........................... .IDON"TOWNDIGIMON. There it's over. All right, where did I leave off. Oh yeah!! 

"**TRUTH OR DARE!"** Davis shouted jumping up from his chair. Making everyone stare at him. "What? Doesn't anyone want to play? I bet I could win all the Dare's." Kari looked over at her outrageous friend. 

"I'm in." she said as she came to sit beside him. *I might be able to get T.K. to come out of the closet.* T.K. looked over at his best friend who had just moved over to Davis. He moved over to her other side and was about to take her hand, but the look Davis gave him stopped him in his tracks. 

"I'm in if Kari is." he said taking of his hat. He looked over to where Ken and Yolei where standing trying to fix the radio. *I hope Ken's going to play.* 

Yolei looked at Ken and back at Davis. *This could be my chance.* she thought as she began to drag Ken over to the where the others where sitting. Ken sat down besides Davis with Yolei sitting between him and T.K. "We're going to play." Yolei said as she tossed her hair behind her. 

"I'm planning on challenging you to a Dare contest and winning." Ken said to Davis. 

"Your going to lose smart boy." He replied grinning. "I'm going to win." 

"Any idea of who should start the game?" Kari asked. "I think Davis should, after all it was his idea." 

"I'm with Kari, It's your turn to ask." Yolei said as she looked at Davis. 

"Fine. Just give me a minute to think of something." he said as he began to think. *I can't dare Kari to kiss me. That would be to obvious. Maybe I could get Ken to help me out if I help him out. That's it!* "Okay I got it! Ken Truth or Dare?" 

Ken looked at Davis and tried to figure out what he was going to pull. *If I know Davis, he is playing this game to get Kari to like him. So why didn't he ask Kari truth or dare? Ohhhh, I get it now.* Kan smiled as he said "Dare." 

"I dare you and Yolei to......."he paused as he tried to figure out what he wanted to do with Kari. "go into the closet by yourselves until we say for you to come out." Yolei and Ken began to blush as they thought of what the closet meant. T.K. looked over at Ken and Yolei and suddenly felt very uneasy about them doing anything together. 

"I think that's not a acceptable dare, because Yolei wasn't asked the question, just Ken was" 

"Shut up T.A. This isn't for you to decided it's up to Yolei and Ken." Davis said. Ken looked at Yolei and back at Davis. 

"It's fine with me but I don't think it would be much of a dare if Yolei didn't come with me." he said as a smirk began to form on his lips. Yolei began to blush even more. She had never been in the closet with one of her crushes before, and she didn't want to be counted as a baby. 

"I'm in." she said as she stood up and walked towards the closet door. "Are you coming?" Ken looked over at his crush and stood up. 

A/N Hehehehehehehe I'm going to leave at this part! Remember five reviews gets another chapter. 


	4. Dare

@@@@@Author's Notes@@@@: I'm going to try to make my chapters longer than I have recently made them. It will mean that I post as often, though. But I will keep my mean strike and end it at the parts you want to read the most! :) Also, I want to clear something up for everyone. In my story T.K. is homosexual. I have reasons for this too. 1.) I have never seen him have any sexual advances towards any of the girls. 2.) He's too nice (all the nice guys seem to be gay!) 3.) he's Kari's best friend. (it doesn't make him gay, it's just a point.) 4.) he never gets mad when Davis makes moves on Kari. 5.) he's nice to Davis until he messes up his name. 6.) it would mess up my story if he wasn't! :) Remember 5 reviews gets a next chapter!!! 

Yolei opened the closet and motioned for Ken to come after she had found a the light switch. She waited until Ken had made an area in the closet to shut the door. "So have you ever done this before?" she asked as she sat down beside him. "I never have so I don't know what to do, say or think." Ken looked at her as she kept rambling on about nothing important. *She's just as nervous as I am.* he thought as he the wiped sweat on his palms onto his pants legs. He looked over at the violet haired maiden at his side. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but didn't know how she would react if he did. *It's not like I've never kissed a girl before. I've kissed plenty, I just don't want to disappoint her.* "Ken, are we just going to stay in here or are we going to do something?" 

"I don't know, do you want for me to do something?" he asked her trying to hid the way he was feeling from her. Yolei felt her mouth going dry as she thought of how she should respond. *Should I tell him that I want to do more than kiss him, or tell him it's up to him. I don't know what to do!* Yolei turned away from the handsome boy genius and thought even harder about what she should do. She felt his touch against her hair moving it away from her neck. His simple touch ignited a fire on her skin making her heart beat a thousand times faster than before. She felt the heat from her blood running though her veins as he began to kiss the back of her neck. Yolei closed her eyes as she began to lose herself in his kisses. 

Ken felt like his heart had stopped as soon as he touched her. He could fell her pulse under her skin as he trailed kisses from the back of her neck to the front. Yolei opened her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned onto him as he began to kiss her lips. she felt like fireworks were going off in her head. She never wanted for this to stop. It just felt so right, and not to mention good. Ken broke their kiss and looked at her face. He didn't understand why he wanted her so much, why he couldn't get her out of his head. Why it felt so right to have her in his arms. Ken sighed as he remember that the only reason why she was her with him now was because of dare. He let the maiden out of his grasp and turned from her. *How could I be such a fool. She could never want me. She didn't even kiss me back.* 

Yolei opened her eyes as she felt him let go of her. *Why did he stop?* she wondered. *Did I do something wrong?* She looked at his back and was about to ask him what was wrong when Davis opened the door. "Time's up. We've been yelling for ya'll to come out for about five minutes. Couldn't you hear us?" Yolei suddenly felt the urge to kill her friend for disturbing the make out session he had dared her and Ken to do. "No, I couldn't hear anyone. Your closet blocks a lot of sound." Ken replied as he sat back where he was before his dare. "It's my turn right?" 

"Yeah, I guess this makes the score one to nothing right?" Davis said as he sat back down on the recliner. 

"Yep." Kari responded. "So who are you going to ask?" Ken thought for a moment before he said anything. 

"Kari, Truth or Dare?" he asked with a smirk on his face. *I've got her no matter what she chooses.* 

"Truth." she said after thinking for awhile. Ken's smirk became a genuine smile after he heard what she said. 

"Okay, who do you like, like better, Davis or T.K.?" 

@@@@A/N@@@@: Okay, this chapter may not have been longer, but I'm working on it! Remember Five reviews gets another chapter! 


	5. Truths

@@@@@A/N@@@@@: All right, I have another story in the ff7 category that no one seems to read or review. If anyone would do me the favor and read it I would greatly appreciate it. The story's called "They're Back". All right, now for on with the story! Okay, for the hard part! IDON"TOWNDIGIMON! 

Kari began to blush as she contemplated the question Ken asked her. She remembered what when she had confessed her feeling to T.K. and he told her his secret. It was something she really hadn't excepted from him. *I wish I didn't have to answer this.* "Well....." she began as she thought of the best way to say how she felt. "I don't really **like** **like **either of them." 

"But that's not what.." Yolei began to say before Kari's hand covered her mouth. 

"Not now!" she whispered ferociously to her friend. 

"Oh, I get it, now!" she replied. "It's your turn now, Kari" 

Kari began to think of what to do, or rather who to ask. Suddenly Kari stood up and motioned for T.K. to come with her into the next room. 

"I thought she didn't like T.A.!" Davis said to the remaining digidestined. 

"Maybe her next dare has something to do with him." Ken pointed out to his goggle pal. 

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm pretty sure." he replied. 

****************************************************************************** 

Kari closed the door behind her before she began to ask T.K. about her next dare. "T.K. how would you feel about going into the closet with Davis?" 

"What!? I don't think he's that way Kari." he said as he began to blush. * How did she know that I liked him? * he thought as Kari continued with what she was saying. 

"Well, if you go in the closet with him it doesn't mean that you have to do some thing. You guys could talk some stuff out. Maybe if he knew you were gay he wouldn't be so threatened." 

"Oh, so you want me to help clear the air between you two, right?" he said in a flat voice. 

Kari blushed again as she softly said yes. 

T.K. shook his head before he responded to her question. "I'll do it for you Kari." 

"Thanks T.K." 

****************************************************************************** 

Davis watched Kari as she entered the room with T.K. behind her. Looking carefully for any signs of romantic interest between the two. "Have you decided on what your going to do for your turn, yet?" he asked trying to feign indifference. 

"Yes," she said as she sat back down. "T.K. Truth or Dare?" 

"Dare." he said calmly. 

"All right, I dare you and Davis to go into the closet together." she said trying not to giggle. 

Davis jumped out of his chair in surprise. "What!!" 

'What's the matter Davis? You two don't have to kiss or anything." she said giving them the innocent look. "Besides I thought you and Ken were going to have a dare competion?" 

Davis looked at the closet then back to T.K. and back. "I'm going to win." he said as he stepped into the closet. T.K sighed as he followed the groups elected leader. He closed the door as he stepped fully into the closet. 

"So, what are we going to do?" Davis asked from where he was sitting. 

"Well, Kari wanted for me to let you know that I was gay so that you wouldn't be as jealous when I'm around her......." 

"Your what!" Davis shouted as he jumped up once again. 

"Shush, the others don't know and I want for it to stay that way!" 

"Oh, sorry." he said as he lowered his voice. 

"It's all right, I don't think that they were able to hear you." 

"I guess I don't have to worry about you and Kari anymore, huh?" 

"Nope, why do you like Kari so much anyway?" 

"I can't pin point exactly why I like but I can tell you some of the reasons." 

"Like?" 

"Well, she's really pretty to start with." he waited for T.K. to nod before he continued. "She's really, sweet and kind and loyal, too. Whenever I see her cheering for you I wish it was me she was cheering for instead." 

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" 

"I'm shy, and I don't think it would help her to like me anyway." 

"You never know. What you said was sweet and girls like sweet stuff, especially when it's about them." 

"You really think so?" 

"Yeah, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." 

Kari opened the door a minute after she heard Davis scream. She was afraid that if she left them in there for to long they would kill each other. To her surprise she found them sitting on the ground talking quietly to each other. 

All right enough for tonight! Remember 5 reviews gets another chapter! 


	6. FOOD!!!!!!!!

@@@@ Author's Notes @@@@: I need some help, I need to know if Ken should have some competition or not. I'm sort of leaning towards having some trouble with Izzy. Oh I never made this clear, but I decided later is better than never. I'm having them be two years older than they are in America (because I'm American!) so that would make them about 15 years or so, except for Cody! Well, on with the story. Please R & R! How come I haven't had a flame yet? I thought every author got those. 

"Well, it's your turn to ask T.K." Kari said as she stepped away from the door. * That's scary. * she thought as she went back to her spot on the floor. She watched as T.K. and Davis where talking quietly to each other as they went to their seats. 

"Davis! Are your friends hungry? I just got back from the grocery store." they heard a voice shout just before Davis's mom stuck her head in the door. "I'm surprised that all the food that we had wasn't gone when I got back!" 

"What's there to eat?" Davis asked forgetting about the game of Truth and Dare. 

"Well, nothing healthy. Just a bunch of chips and junk food." 

The digidestined all suddenly looked more interested in food then their game. On Davis's bed, the stuffed animals seemed to move by themselves for a split second. The older woman shook her head and looked over at the teenagers. "I suppose that you want o eat in your room, right?" 

Davis smiled at his mom and nodded his bushy head. "I would really appreciate it mom." he said as his mom left the room. 

"Your mom's really nice," T.K. said "mine won't let me eat in my room." 

Davis's mom reentered the room with her arms full of junk food and dips. "Davis there is some soda on the counter if you would like to get them and some cups." 

"Hey, Ken would you like to help me?" he asked before he left. Ken stood up and followed him. 

"So what did you and Yolei do in the closet?" he said grinning. 

"What do you mean?" Ken said innocently. 

"You know what I mean! Did you and Yolei get it on?" 

"That's really none of your business, but I did kiss her." 

"Was it good?" 

"I thought so, but I think she was only letting me kiss her because it was a dare. She didn't respond or anything." 

"Maybe she thought it was that good?" 

"Where did you get that idea?" 

"Well, my mom and sister has a few romance novels lying around and I read some. My favorite is 'Love on the Plains'". Ken looked at his friend in confusion. * I learn something new about him every day. * 

"I don't think that's why she didn't respond, Davis." he said as the fellow digidestined handed him the plastic cups and a soda. "I don't think that someone like her could like someone like me." 

"How do you figure that?" 

"I don't know, I just do." 

"That's not a very good reason." 

"I think it is." 

"We'll just see about that." he said as they entered his room. 

Tell me if you think that Ken should have a little competition! This chapter's so short because I'm trying to figure out what to do! Peace! 


	7. Back to the closet

@@@@ Author's Notes @@@@: I don't own digimon and so far most people so Ken's got enough problems, but I 'm a difficult person! He's going to get some more! Wait, I wasn't supposed to let that out. Oh well, guess who it's going to be? Hehehe, let's just say I've said enough. By the way what does () mean? Now on with the story! 

"So what happened with you and Ken in the closet?" Kari asked her friend after Davis's mom exited the room. 

"What gives you the idea that anything happened?" Yolei said as she tried to play innocent. "You where blushing very badly." T.K. added trying to find out what had happened as well. 

"Well......... Hey that's none of ya'lls business!" She yelled jumping out of Davis's chair. 

"It was that good?" Kari asked reading her friend's expression. Yolei blushed as she remembered just how good Ken's kisses were. * Wish it wasn't a dare though. He was really, really, good. * 

"I........ am not going to answer that!" she said as Ken and Davis walked into the room. "Ken could I talk to you in private?" she asked as she walked across the room and took the cups out of his hands. Ken looked confused as she passed the cups to Kari and pulled him into the closet. 

"What is this about?" he asked as she shut the door, suddenly afraid that she was going to talk to him about the kiss. Yolei looked at him and back at the door. * It's not to late to say it was nothing and get out of here. * she thought. * But I need to know if he only kissed me because it was a dare. * 

"Well, I wanted to know........ I mean did you........." Ken watched Yolei as she turned away from him with her hair falling into her face. He reached out to her and moved the hair out of his view of her face. * She's so beautiful. * he thought as he lifted her face so that he could look into her eyes. 

"What is it Yolei? You should just say it, let it out." * Oh Fuck it! * Yolei thought as she suddenly caught his head and brought his lips down to hers. * Mom always says that it's better to show your feelings. * 

****************************************************************************** 

"Davis, T.K, get away from that door!" Kari whispered as she tried to get the noisy guys away from there. "It's not polite to ease drop on a private conversation!" 

"Shush, " T.K. said turning his attention to Kari for a second. "Yolei is about to tell him how she feels about him!" 

"Noone's talking now! She hasn't told him yet!" Davis said beginning to freak out. Kari could only watch in horror at what happened next. 

****************************************************************************** 

Yolei felt like she was in heaven when Ken's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her body closer to his. She could feel her pulse throbbing everywhere in her body. They're kiss quickly turned from gentle to a furious passion as Ken let out all of his pent up desire for her out. Yolei was drowning in pleasure of the flood that Ken was pouring on her. 

"Yolei! Tell Ken................" interrupted a very annoying voice causing Yolei to jump away fom Ken. "Oops. Hehehe..... I'm sorry. I'll leave you two alone right now." Davis said as he received death glares from his friends in the closet. He backed out of the small area and shut the door with a very tomato red face. He looked over at T.K and Kari's accusing stares. "I didn't know!" 

@@@ Okay, once I get a really, really good idea from one of the reviewers, I'll post another chapter! No more five reviews for another chapter. Okay? Well I've gotta go! Peace and peanuts! 


	8. After Shocks

**_HAPPY _**

**_APRILS _**

**_FOOLS_**

**_DAY!!!!!_**

**__**

**__** I'm working on the next chapter it's, just very hard for me to write. I'm not good with writing lemons and I need some help. If anyone can help me please e-mail me at reese3_@excite.com , It would help me post the next chapter faster! Thanks!


	9. After Shock (I'm Serious this time!)

@@@@ Author's Notes @@@@: I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! I'm really, really sorry. : Ducks from the tomatoes being thrown : This story is nowhere near done for those who were wondering. And for those who want for me to make it "really R rated" I decided to give in to your mental beatings:)! Trust me they hurt. This is my first lemony tasting fic ever (They don't go all the way!)! And I hope it's up to standard. I don't have a lot of experience in this area! (in other words, I've 16 and never been kissed:()! ) Well enough babble. Now for the important stuff. IDON"TOWNDIGIMON. There fast and very, very painful! Now, on with the story! 

Yolei turned to Ken as Davis shut the door. "I guess this isn't the place for this, huh?" she said as she scratched her head in embarrassment. Ken blushed as he looked back at the door. 

"I'm pretty sure that he had good intentions." he said referring to Davis's interruption. "He has his heart in the right place just not his head." Yolei tried to think of a place where they could be alone so that she could fully express her feelings for him. * My family isn't home right now, and won't be until Sunday soooo.... * Yolei started to smile as an idea formed into her head. 

"I forgot that my parents wanted me home early tonight. Would you like to walk me home?" she asked still smiling. Ken looked at the lavender haired beauty beside him. It struck him odd that she seemed so happy about going home early. *I would only be happy if I was going home with Yolei.* He began to grin as realization hit the boy genius. 

"I think it would be for the best if I did walk you home." he said. "It wouldn't be very gentlemanly to let a lady walk home by herself." Yolei smiled at Ken's compliment. 

"I think it would be for the best if you do." she said lowering her eyelashes seductively. "It would be in your best interest." Ken blushed as he thought of what she was talking about. Yolei smiled and opened the closet door hitting Davis right in the face. Yolei's smile disappeared as she looked down at her friend. "Are you all right Davis? I didn't know that you were there!" she said suddenly concerned. 

"I'm fine." Davis said getting up off the floor. "Just a little bruised." Kari and T.K. grabbed Davis's arms as he began to sway. He smiled at Kari causing her to let go of his arm and for him to fall. Ken shook his head at the digidestined antics. Sometimes he felt like he was so much older than his friends. Yolei bent over Davis and told him that she just remembered that she had to leave early and that Ken was going to walk her home. Davis winked a few times as he smiled a knowing smile and nodded. She smiled back and grabbed Ken's arm and ran outside of his house waving to Davis's mom when she passed her. 

"Yolei, we forgot our jackets." Ken said as Yolei slowed down and pulled them into the elevator. "That's okay." she said pulling his arms around her. "We have each other to keep us warm." Ken smiled at the truth that Yolei had stated. His body was very warm right now. "Besides it's not like it's raining or any thing." 

"Yeah, you're right." he said pulling her closer to him. "I don't think we should be this close in public though." he said blushing as he felt Yolei's hips brushing against a very sensitive area. 

"Why?" she asked with question in her eyes. Ken just blushed even harder as he wished for his jacket. Yolei moved away from him wondering what she had done wrong. The elevators doors opened when the reached the lobby. Yolei shrugged her doubts off as she grabbed Ken's arm and dragged him down the street to her apartment building. The trip was silent between the two until they reached Yolei's door. Ken smiled as Yolei lifted the door mat to find her house key. 

"Where are your parents any way?" he asked hoping they wouldn't be back for a long time. 

"They went to a convention for independent store owners. They dropped the others off at my grandma's." she said with a smile. "I have the place all to myself." Yolei pulled Ken into the doorway so that she could shut the door. "Would you like a tour of my place?" she asked as Ken followed her example and took off his shoes. He looked up at her and nodded quickly. 

Yolei dragged him past the living room the bathrooms and the bedrooms telling him what was what before pulling him into the kitchen. "I forgot that we didn't get any thing to eat at the party so are you hungry?" she asked as she turned her back to him and rummaged through the cupboards. Ken watched Yolei as she tried to find something to eat. Sure he was hungry, just not for food. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Yolei tried to ignore him as he moved her hair away from her neck and began to lightly kiss her neck. He smiled as he felt her shiver each time his lips brushed against skin. 

Yolei felt her skin heat up as she tried to find some food, but was very distracted. She couldn't breathe as she felt his hands move from her stomach upwards. Yolei began to get dizzy as his touch made her hotter. The lavender haired girl tried to find her voice, but couldn't as Ken's kisses reached her mouth. * Oh well, I guess he isn't that hungry. * she thought when she felt his tongue open her mouth for his. 

Ken couldn't believe that she was letting him hold her, even letting him kiss her. He finally had his angel in his arms. *This is heaven.* he thought as Yolei's arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her. Ken's hands began to roam the young maiden's body. He lifted her shirt so that he could feel her smooth skin underneath his. Yolei sighed as she broke there kiss. 

"I guess your not hungry." she said once she was able to breath. She felt Ken's hands reach upwards for her breasts. She moaned as he played with her nipples. Ken pulled her close to him again as his need for her grew even more. Yolei began to fell dizzy again as Ken claimed her mouth once again. Suddenly she felt like they were going to fast. Like she needed to slow down. 

She broke away from Ken and moved out of his reach. 

"Ken, I don't think we should be moving this fast. We might lose control or something." 

"I won't lose control. I promise." he said as he flicked a strand of his hair out of his eyes. 

"I know, but I still don't feel very comfortable doing more than kissing right now." Ken looked at her with shock in his eyes. 

"I guess I should leave then." he said as he went back to the door and put on his shoes. "I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." Yolei watched as he left out the door. * What did I do wrong? * she thought after he left. * I still wanted to kiss. Just not do more than that. * 

****************************************************************************** 

Ken walked down the street towards Davis's apartment buildings. He was still confused. He hoped Yolei wouldn't be mad at him for leaving. It was just to hard to just kiss her. 


	10. After thoughts

@@@@ Author's Notes @@@@: I'm back!!! It's time for another chapter! Now before I do I have a favor to ask. If anyone here reads FINAL FANTASY 7 fanfiction, please read my fic that I have in there and review! I only have 14 reviews (Most of them are mine!) in there and it makes me think I have a written horrible story! Well on with this story! (IDON"TOWNDIGIMON!!!) 

Yolei stared at the door in confusion. She didn't understand why Ken left. She didn't want for him to leave! She wanted to keep kissing! "It's not fair!" she screamed pulling her hair out with hands. * Maybe I did something wrong. * she suddenly thought as her eyes grew wide. "No! It's my fault he left!" she said as she began to cry. Yolei sank to the floor in her own self-pity when the phone rang. She tried to ignore the phone, but when the answering picked up a very comforting voice began to talk. 

"Yolei, pick up. I know your there." said Izzy's voice said over the machine. Yolei's face brightened as she knew that he would know what to do. Izzy was the smartest person she knew and he was handsome, too. Yolei jumped up from the ground and ran to the phone. 

"Izzy!" she cried "I need your help!" 

Izzy pulled the phone away from his ears as he heard Yolei scream into the phone. "What is it?" he said forgetting why he had called her in the first place. Yolei seemed very upset about something. 

"I'm really confused!" she said trying to find out how to explain how she felt over the phone. 

"About what?" she heard Izzy say in a soft voice. 

"Can you come over?" she asked earnestly. "I would be able to tell you better in person." 

Izzy sighed as he looked out the window of his apartment. "Of course I can come over Yolei." 

Yolei smiled and said "I guess I'll see you in a few minutes then." 

"Okay, I'll try to be there as fast as I can." he replied then hung up the phone. Yolei sighed as she heard the beeping before she hung up. * Izzy should be able to help me figure out my feelings. * 

****************************************************************************** 

Ken felt the cold begin to seep into his clothes as he walked back to Davis's house. His mind kept spinning out fantasies about what would have happened if Yolei didn't want to slow down. He couldn't concentrate on where he was going. Before he knew it he was back in front of Davis's door. Ken stared at the door trying to figure out what to say if Davis asked about what happened at Yolei's. * I can always just tell him the truth. * he decided as he knocked on the door. 

Davis heard the knock on the outside of his door and went to answer it. When he saw it was Ken he was shocked. He thought that he was going to stay with Yolei for the rest of the night. "Ken what's going on? I thought that you and Yolei......" 

Ken shook his head. "She wasn't ready to move that fast yet. Is your party over yet?" he asked hoping it wasn't. He wanted to be with his friends right now. Davis nodded and leant over to whisper in Ken's ear. 

"I think I'm scoring some points with Kari!" Ken's eyes shimmered with amusement at his friend. 

"I hope you did." Ken said as Davis moved out of the doorway letting Ken into the room. Kari and T.K. looked at the doorway, surprised to see Ken back so soon. "You don't think that they had a fight, do you?" T.K. said studying Ken's face. 

"I don't think it was that." Kari said hearing a little of the boys conversation. 

@@@@ Author's Notes @@@@: Well, we're finally getting to the good parts! The next Chapter is going to focus on Yolei's predicament. Hehehehehe..... (that was supposed to be a evil laugh.) Also please, please read my Final Fantasy 7 story if you have the time and review it. I'm on my knees here. 


	11. Late night talks

Body

@@@@ Author's Notes @@@@: I'm sorry! I'm sooooooo SORRY! I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a long time, but my computer broke down and I got into a lot of trouble with my family and got grounded! I seem to get grounded a lot! Well, on with the story! Oh yeah! IDON"TOWNDIGIMON!!!!!!!!! 

Yolei moved the curtains away from the windows looking for her red headed friend. He still was no where in sight. She heard her stomach growl, reminded her that she had not eaten anything since lunch. The kitchen seemed to call her from the window. She moved into the kitchen pulling out a thing of strawberries and a poured some sugar into a bowl. The red fruit tasted delicious dipped in the white powder. As she was finishing her snack a knock came from her door. 

The lavender haired girl jumped from her chair and rushed towards the door tripping over her feet in the process. Izzy peeked inside Yolei's apartment to see what the crash was. He was greeted with the sight of Yolei sprawled out on the floor still dazed. The crest holder of knowledge let himself inside and shut the door. After helping the young woman to her feet he began to address her on what was wrong. 

"What's wrong Yolei?" he asked as he led her to the couch. It broke his heart to see her in the state of confusion that she was in. Her hair was all knotted and she seemed like she was in a whole other world. Yolei sighed as she sat beside him, sinking into the fluffy couch. 

"I ran into a problem right before I called you tonight. You're one of the smartest people I know so I thought you might be able to help me out." she replied casting him a sideways glance. 

"Well, what kind of problem is it?" Izzy asked trying to figure out what was going on. 

"Well, to make a long story short Ken and I sorta had a make-out session before I called you. But that's not the problem. The problem was when Ken and I were kissing I felt totally weird. I couldn't breathe and my knees felt so weak, like if I stood on them I would fall!" she said pausing slightly. "I felt like if we kept kissing like we were that I would lose control of myself and do something I regretted. So I stopped and told Ken that I don't think we should do more then kiss, but when he left I wanted to run to him and tell him to come back. That I didn't care what happened. I don't even know how I feel for him, though! I know I'm attracted to him, but I'm also attracted to you and....... Opps. I didn't mean to say that." Yolei said falling silent under Izzy's gaze. 

Izzy watched as his friend turned several shades of red before settling it into a shade of tomato. He had his suspicions about Yolei having a crush on him, but he didn't think she would just come straight out and tell him. * Maybe it's best if I changed the subject. * he thought as he continued on as if nothing happened. 

"That was your first kiss right?" he asked trying to help her with her problem. Yolei nodded her head still not meeting Izzy's eyes. "Well, it could be that you were just experiencing an adrenaline rush or it could be that you were just plain out aroused." Yolei blushed even harder as she thought of what had happened before Ken left. 

"I don't know what it was." she said so quietly that Izzy could barely hear her. 

"Well, we could figure it out by ourselves." he added to what he was saying. "That's how most scientists figure things out by experimenting." The lavender haired girl looked over at her companion questionably. 

"Are you implying what I think you are?" she asked trying to figure out what he meant. Her heart started to pound as Izzy took her hand in his and kissed her wrist. "I think that answers my question." she said as he began to run his fingers over her palm causing her to fidget. 

"I'll stop when you want me to." he said gazing into her eyes. "Once you get your answers I think that you'll make me anyway." Yolei thought about how different the feelings he invoked in her were from Ken's. They didn't make her burn with desire or threaten to overwhelm her better sense of judgment. Yet, it still felt good. 

"I'll tell you when to stop." she replied after Izzy dropped her hand. 

@@@@@: I'm going to leave you guys with that teaser! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! 


	12. Realization

Body

@@@ Author's notes @@@ 

I'm back in the writing business! Yeah! Everyone be happy and read what I write! Oh, by the way Ken and Yolei fans please read this important chapter. You will understand why I put it in at the end of it! I'll let ya'll know that the end pairing will be Kenlei! Now, everyone knows that I don't own Digimon, right? Good! On with the next chapter! 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Yolei's House 

The red headed boy gently kissed the lavender maiden in front of him. Yolei's eyes seemed to shut on their own as her drew her body against his. She felt his tongue probe her lips open to meet hers. Slowly, she opened her mouth to his hunting. * God, this feels so good. * she thought as his hand began to explore her body. * But, it doesn't feel right. * Pulling her lips away from Izzy's, she began to move her hands to his chest. The digidestined's chest was surprisingly muscular for being the computer genius. 

"What's wrong?" she heard his husky voice ask. She just shook her head as she responded. 

"I didn't think you would be so.......... built." 

"I work out when I'm able to." He said as he caught her lips before she could say another word. Izzy turned her to the couch and slowly began to sit her down without breaking their kiss. Sighing as he began to rub her back, Yolei leaned towards his slight frame making contact between their bodies. * Ken's a better kisser. Izzy's not bad though. * She felt his hands snaking up her shirt making their way towards her tender breasts. * I shouldn't be doing this with him. * she thought. * It's not right. I don't love him. * 

Yolei jumped away from Izzy and the couch. "I think I found the answer I've been looking for." she solemnly announced. The red head looked up at her in a mixture of confusion and surprise. 

"What was it?" he asked after a moment of silence. 

"I love Ken." 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Yes, I know it's a really short chapter, but a short chapter's better than no chapter! Tell me what you think! 


End file.
